Wally's Last Goodbye
by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes
Summary: "In the history books. In the future. I knew that Kid Flash died or disappeared somewhere along the way. I told Wally, and he decided just in case, he might make a backup plan. There was a chance that we had altered the time stream enough that he wouldn't die. But I'm here with the backup plan. He wanted me to promise that I'd deliver them for him." / T for language


**A/N: First work in the YJ fandom, but I'm a big fan of the show, and I've been reading for a while. Reviews are cookies. They clear my skin and water my crops.**

.

.

.

Artemis eased the door to the apartment open and shut it behind her. She leaned against the door, and let her head loll against the wood.

"I'm home." She called softly in a whisper to the empty room, just as she used to when Wally was still alive. Or un-ceased or whatever.

She slipped off the Tigress mask and turned it over in her hands, taking a couple quiet moments to reminisce about her Artemis costume. She missed the subtle green, but couldn't bear to look at it anymore. On top of that, every time she saw Bart in the Kid Flash costume, her heart broke a little. It was unfair to Bart and unfair to Wally. It's what Wally wanted anyway, but it hurt to see a mop of brown hair instead of the shock of tangerine. Of course she was glad they were honouring his memory, but it was just...too soon.

She walked towards what had used to be their bedroom, and settled on the bed, pulling her knees to her chin. A sigh escaped her lips and tears welled in her eyes. Damn it, they always snuck on her when she least expected it. She sniffed softly, and buried her face into her knees, trying to suppress the sobs. Artemis was unable to keep the beads of water from rolling down her ruddy cheeks, and scrubbed at her eyes angrily.

"Get a grip, Crock." She scolded herself.

The silence in the apartment was broken by the shrill screech of the doorbell. Artemis groaned, but stood up and opened the door.

A pair of emerald green eyes stared up at her from outside, followed by a couple of her friends.

"Bart. And Nightwing, Megan, Conner, Zatanna, Kaldur." She greeted, genuinely surprised. "What are you all doing here?"

"Can we talk?" Bart asked, for once solemn.

"Erm, sure. Come on in." The blonde opened the door wider, and they all entered. "What's up?"

The speedster sighed, taking a seat on an armchair in the living room.

"Wally." He answered. "There's something you all should know."

"What?" Her fingers curled into fists, and her nails dug into her palms.

"Bart, what are you talking about?" Nightwing demanded, tensing in his chair.

"He has something for all of you. Had something for you." Bart said, shifting in his seat.

"He what?" Artemis asked hoarsely, blood draining from her face. "Explain. Now."

"In the history books. In the future. I knew that Kid Flash died or disappeared somewhere along the way. I told Wally, and he decided just in case, he might make a backup plan. There was a chance that we had altered the time stream enough that he wouldn't die. But I'm here with the backup plan. He wanted me to promise that I'd deliver them for him." Bart said, toying with the hem of his shirt, not looking at any of them.

"Deliver what?" M'gann inquired, eyes wide and glassy.

"The letters. There's, er, there's one for each of you." The young boy had never looked so old, as he passed out thick envelopes to each of them. "He wrote a sort of goodbye, in case he didn't get the chance to say everything he wanted to say."

Artemis's mouth went dry as she held the envelope carefully with shaking hands. The tears were welling in her eyes again, and she bowed her head, letting them slip down her cheeks.

"Um, I'm just gonna be in the bedroom. I kind of need a little privacy." She managed, before she flew down the hallway, trying not to cry.

She slid her thumbs deftly under the flap of the envelope, and flipped it open. Heart beating rapidly in her chest, she unfolded the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Artemis,_

 _I love you so, so, so much. I know I don't say it enough, and we get into all sorts of petty arguments, but just in case, I want you to know that. That said, I still feel a little stupid for writing that. Man, I supposed to be a ladies' man, and now you've got me tied down with your beautiful blonde hair, and your steel grey eyes._

 _I don't regret a thing._

 _You are so strong and brave, and I'll know you can make it without me. Not that there's any chance of that happening. Of course. Boy, if it turns out I live, I'm gonna feel pretty ridiculous writing this letter. But not entirely, because it's all true, Arty._

 _I hope you know that you were -are- my everything, and I can't imagine a day without you. Also that stir-fry you make is awesome._

 _If it turns out Bart is right, and I've died, I hope you know that I would never have left you on purpose. I'm so sorry I had to go, and I promise you'll see me soon. And I'll always be with you in your heart. Actually, that might be inaccurate. Knowing me, I'll always be with you in your stomach. Eat stir-fry in my memory, please._

 _Take care of Bart, please. Me and Barry and the family are all he's got. He's a little brother to me, and knowing him, he'll blame himself for knowing this was coming and not being able to stop this. Don't let him. And speaking of the family, please take care of my folks. They're gonna need you along with them._

 _Take care of yourself, too. I know you better than a lot of people, and I'm telling you not to cry for me. I'm okay, I'm sure._

 _To quote an awesome movie, " This is true love. You think this happens everyday? Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while." I'm still here, Arty, in spirit. Or something. I actually have an awesome scientific theory on how that could possibly be, but (and if you tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it,) maybe it's just magic._

 _Anyway, I hope you're alright, and the Team is doing good._

 _Please stay safe. I love you._

 _With everything I've got,_

 _Wally_

Artemis placed the letter down, breathing ragged and uneven. She ran the pad of her thumb over his ugly chicken-scratch handwriting, spelling out her name with such care. The blonde archer folded it meticulously, slid it into her nightstand and walked out to the living room. It was empty except for Bart, who was sitting on the armchair, staring into space. He didn't even look up as she came in.

Wordlessly, she scooped him into a hug, and he froze. She just pulled him in tighter, shoulders shaking a little with silent sobs, and after a second he hugged her back.

"Thank you so much, Bart." She whispered, and he trembled a little with grief.

"I'm so sorry I didn't do anything to stop it." He mumbled back, eyes bright with tears. "I should have-,"

"No." She told him firmly, drawing back from the embrace, and placing her hands on his shoulders. "You did everything you could. The letter, it was exactly what I needed. You did good, Bart. I can't thank you enough."

The younger boy stared at her, before his face crumpled and he squeezed his eyes shut. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and she hugged him again. The two cried for their absent speedster, and didn't let go of each other.

...

Dick watched silently as Artemis spirited out of the room.

"I'll be on the balcony." He muttered, striding away.

The cool night air kissed his exposed face, and he relaxed under the star-riddled sky.

Flipping the letter open, he took a deep breath and then began to read.

 _Dear Dick,_

 _Boy I really fudged it up this time, didn't I? I don't know what I've done yet, but it's obviously been enough to get me killed. Man, you gotta bring some of Agent A's secret cookies to my grave, because I'm pretty sure dying gets a guy pretty hungry. Also, I just love cookies. Especially those cookies._

 _Tell the BatFam I said hi, will ya?_

 _Anyway, you're my best friend, so I just thought I might give you a goodbye instead of just disappearing like a flake._

 _Don't blame yourself, dude. It wasn't your fault and there was nothing you could do about it. If Bart already knew about it, and even he couldn't stop it, there was nothing you could do. And I'm sure I'm gonna be fine. As long as you hook me up with some of those cookies._

 _Do you remember how we met? You were a tiny little eleven year old, who kept disappearing on me, and I was an irresponsible thirteen year old who liked bad music. Poor Roy had to babysit us. Man, we must've been the worst. Apologise to Roy on my behalf, okay? We put the guy through hell that day. As we both learned, high amounts of sugar applied to a tiny stealth ninja and a speedster does not make for a happy babysitter. I'm honestly surprised we lived through that day._

 _Another thing. You asked, on the The Day, why anyone wasn't ever just whelmed. Well, I've thought it over, and here's your answer. Because, life. Life is crazy and beautiful and wonderful and sad and sometimes it needs to end. And it's almost impossible to just be whelmed. Like, totally at peace and contentment with the world. But I wish all of the whelmingness of the world upon you, man. I'm not really gone. I'm always gonna be right with you when you're trying out dumb pickup lines, or butchering the English language, or eating cookies. Because I'm that annoying. I'm gonna stick around and haunt you from beyond the grave._

 _Anyway, please take care of yourself. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you. Keep trying to make Bruce smile (I know he will someday! Even if he seems incapable of it...), be a good brother to Tim and Dami, be good to Agent A, and don't forget to check in on Arty every once in a while. I love you, man. You were my best friend, and I couldn't ask for anyone I'd rather go through all of this hero thing with._

 _Stay whelmed,_

 _Wally_

Dick smiled, and leaned back, looking up at the inky darkness. Something deep and aching in his heart soothed, and strangely, he started to laugh. It started as a little snicker, and then evolved in a mirthful cackle. Tears glided down his cheeks, and he let them stay there.

The door behind him slid open, and Zatanna sat down beside him.

"Hey." She smiled sadly, and he grinned in a lopsided, broken sort of way. It was a start.

"Hey."

"Wally still being Wally?" Zatanna asked, seeing the traces of a smile lighting his normally serious features.

"Even from beyond the grave he makes me laugh." Dick answered wistfully, smoothing his fingers over the edge of the page. "What did your letter say?"

The sorceress snorted slightly and showed him.

 _Dear Zatanna,_

 _Fine, fine. Magic is real. Maybe there isn't an explanation for everything, but science will always be better. Take care of Dick and Arty, will you? Make them go outside every once and a while. Make 'em live normal lives sometimes. And don't you ever let Arty pull the dead boyfriend card, because I don't want to be the one to hold her back. I'm trusting you, Zee. Don't let me down._

 _Your favourite hero,_

 _Wally_

Dick cracked a smile at Wally's writing. Zatanna's eyes softened at his lighthearted expression, and laid her head on his broad shoulder. The two dark haired teens watched the stars silently, thinking about Wally, and all he had been.

...

 _Dear Megalicious and Soupy,_

 _You guys really need to talk about your relationship. Meggy, I hate to be the one to say this, but you need to stop frying people's brains. Some things are worse than death. I guess it's possible I'll know whether or not that's true in the next year or so, according to Bart. And Conner, stop being stubborn and emo. Talk it out, dude. You need to trust people more. Talk about all your feels._

 _Anyway, enough relationship advice from the Wall-man, good luck guys. I miss you both. Take care of each other, 'kay?_

 _All the best,_

 _Wally_

Tears streamed down M'gann's face even as she giggled softly. She wiped them away gently and took Conner's hand. He let her, watching curiously.

"Conner. I cannot even begin to make up for all the things I've done, but...would you let me try? I'll start by saying I was wrong, so very wrong. What I've been doing is violent and cruel and barbaric, and I'm so sorry for not listening to you earlier." The Martian said sadly, feeling sobs choking up her words.

There was a pregnant pause, and M'gann felt her heart plummeting in defeat.

"Okay." He replied simply with a slight smile. "It'll take some time, but I think we can get through this. Together."

She stared, and then burst into another bout of tears.

"I-I'm sorry. I just, I missed you so much. And I miss him so much. Wally." She managed to get out, before the sobs dragged her words into a muddle of incoherency. She buried her face into his chest, and he hugged her gently.

A fond smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at the pretty alien, blue eyes soft as butter.

"I know, M'gann. I know."

...

Kaldur smiled as he unfolded the paper, covered in angular writing. It was a familiar script that frequently covered post-it's on the fridge, notes that usually requested cookies the next time anyone went to the store.

He leaned back against the hallway wall and began to take in the endearingly messy handwriting.

 _Dear Kaldur,_

 _You were one of the founders of the Team, and I'm glad. You were the counterweight to everyone else on the Team, a rational, logical, cool-headed mediator between us squabbling children. You've been an exceptional leader, and you mean a lot to me. You're one of my best friends, and I'm glad you've stayed safe this whole time, even after you were impaled by jellyfish venom throwing stars, brain-fried, fake-shot, and suffered through all of me and Dick's and Roy's bickering. Sorry we put you through all that._

 _You've always been the most responsible out of all of us, and I hope you know how much that was for all of us, especially me. Please take time to leave us to our own devices, and going out for yourself every once in a while. I know no one will ever replace Tula, but you should go out and meet new people. Earth people, too. They might surprise you._

 _What I'm trying to say is, please enjoy the world you're in, and enjoy yourself. The hero thing is awesome, but you should have your own life separate from it. I'm so proud of you, man. You're the coolest._

 _Your friend,_

 _Wally_

The Atlantean teen read the letter over once more and then smiled. Wally had always been the most caring about those around him, and he would be missed sorely.

"Goodbye, Wally. Thank you for all of your time. You were a great man." Kaldur said softly to the silence enveloping him. "We'll miss you."

...

 **Epilogue**

Red Arrow frowned at the letter in his mail box, but flipped it open, not seeing any return address.

 _Roy,_

 _Even if you weren't the real Roy, you were my real friend. I'll miss you, man. We had a good run._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Wally_

Roy Harper slid to the ground, cradling the letter to his chest.

"Wally." He chuckled, voice cracking slightly. "That pun was the best and worse thing that has ever happened to me."

A single tear tracked its way down his cheek.

...

Arsenal raised an eyebrow at the letter in his hand. His name was printed in the ugliest handwriting he had ever seen, but it was one he could never forget.

 _Roy,_

 _You may have been gone for eight years, but I will always miss you. You were one of my closest friends, and I know Dick misses you too. You've gotten angrier, more reckless. And that's understandable, but sometimes Dick needs someone to be there for him. The Team misses you, Roy. So stop being a little angsty bitch and try to get to them. They want to be with you, if you only let them. Bond with Red Arrow. You guys are literally the same person, and there is no one else in the world who regrets your cloning more. Give the guy some closure, at least._

 _Your hopeful friend,_

 _Wally_

"God damn it." Roy said, spitting out each of the words, as he slumped over his folded up knees. "Fuck you, Wally. I miss you too. Why did you leave?"

A single tear tracked its way down his cheek.

.

.

.


End file.
